Severus Rogue et le Chaudron du désespoir
by LonelyD
Summary: Severus aurait tout donné pour retrouver ses potions et l'humidité rassurante de ses cachots. Malheureusement il s'était retrouvé coincé avec une narratrice complètement siphonnée, obligé de secourir Mademoiselle Granger des griffes de l'infâme Lucius Malefoy. / Crackfic, fiction courte et personnages OOC.
1. Dumbledore, l'enquiquineur inattendu

Fandom : Harry Potter.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Pairing : Pseudo-Dramione.

Rating : K.

Genre : Adventure/Parody ( j'ai presque honte de classer ce truc dans "Adventure", mais il faut bien un genre ).

Note : Tout est venu d'un délire avec _SerdaiglePower_ ( si vous perdez cinq minutes de votre existence à me lire, sachez que tout est de sa faute ) autour des personnages qui auraient des tendances OOC en fanfiction ( en particulier dans les Dramione à la Roméo et Juliette dans lesquelles Lucius Malefoy est un horrible bonhomme, dont nous ne sommes pas trop fan ). Au final, on s'est dit que ça pourrait être pas mal si Severus se lançait dans une aventure dans laquelle il irait sauver Hermione des griffes de l'affreux Lucius Malefoy. Alors il y aura un peu de Dramione, un peu de dark!Lucius ( oui ... il peut être plus dark que le personnage qu'il est déjà ), un OC ( qui se trouve être le narrateur de l'histoire ... ) et Severus Rogue en personnage principal complètement blasé par ce qui lui arrive. C'est une crackfic en gros. Les chapitres seront plutôt courts ( entre 1000 et 3000 mots maximum ) et il devrait y en avoir 5/6 chapitres tout au plus ( en comptant prologue et épilogue ). Ce premier chapitre est une sorte de prologue. Les choses sérieuses ( enfin, question de parler hein ... ) commenceront après. Bref, j'espère que vous vous éclaterez autant en lisant ce texte que moi en l'écrivant. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. _Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore, l'enquiquineur inattendu<strong>

Le maître des potions penché sur sa table d'apothicaire s'attelait à sa tâche favorite : la concoction de poisons. Dans son antre, le silence était de mise et aucun son, pas même le sifflement du vent, les bruissements de feuilles dehors ne venaient ternir sa paisible tranquillité. Il ne pouvait se permettre une seule erreur. Comme le peintre qui manie son pinceau, le professeur Rogue restait maître de sa baguette et de chacun des gestes qu'il effectuait. La confection de potions, c'était tout un art et il aurait haï quiconque serait venu le contredire.

Il lança un regard sur la montre à gousset ouverte sur son bureau. Dans quelques secondes il devrait délicatement incorporer à la préparation une fiole contenant du sang de dragon.

Cinq – quatre – trois ...

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée et une tornade grise viola l'intimité de son laboratoire. Bien que surpris, il n'esquissa pas un seul mouvement, levant à peine les yeux sur celui qui s'apprêtait à passer un mauvais quart d'heure pour avoir osé l'importuner de la sorte.

Des sourcils broussailleux et une longue barbe lui firent face. Albus Dumbledore, revêtu d'une robe couleur argent et d'un chapeau bleu étoilé s'agitait devant lui, arborant une mine soucieuse, comme si toutes les fabriques de bonbons au citron avait décidé d'arrêter leur production en même temps. Quelque chose de grave le tracassait, en somme.

« Severus ! Je dois vous parler !

- Ca ne peut pas ...

- Ca n'attendra pas ! »

Dumbledore se jeta sur lui et lui arracha la fiole des mains pour le prendre à part. Si inquiet qu'il était, il ne remarqua même pas le regard noir que lui lançait son collègue et ami.

« La situation est critique, très critique et vous êtes le seul compétent pour cette affaire délicate. »

Severus zieuta sur sa potion, n'écoutant que d'une oreille ce qu'Albus avait à lui dire. Il se sentait faiblir à mesure que la potion jaunissait.

« Vous devez être au courant que Lucius Malefoy a fait construire une forteresse tout autour de son manoir qu'il se plaît d'appeler château ... »

Le professeur de potions n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce que Lucius Malefoy et ses idées farfelues d'aristocrate tape à l'œil pouvaient bien faire. À vrai dire il s'en fichait comme de sa première cape.

« Plus aucun de mes espions n'a de nouvelles de ce dernier depuis plus d'une semaine. L'enceinte de sa propriété est désormais impénétrable. J'ai envoyé mes meilleurs hommes sur le terrain, mais tous sont revenus bredouille. »

Cette confession ne fit pas même hausser le sourcil du professeur Rogue. Les sorciers de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient connus pour être que des incapables quand bien même Dumbledore s'acharnait à affirmer le contraire. Avec le temps, le professeur de potions commençait à douter de la santé mentale de son directeur. Après tout ne fallait-il pas avoir perdu la tête pour associer le mot « compétent » à « Sirius Black » ? Peut-être les mauvaises langues avaient-elles raison, peut-être Albus Dumbledore commençait-il à se faire vieux ...

Ce qui lui parut plus étonnant fut cependant la teinte verdâtre que prenait la mixture qui bouillait dans son chaudron.

« Peut-être était-il encore temps pour envoyer valser Dumbledore, récupérer la fiole, bondir sur sa préparation et réparer les dégâts. »

Il parviendrait peut-être à obtenir un somnifère. Ou encore ...

« Et vous savez tout autant que moi que Mademoiselle Granger et Monsieur Malefoy avaient eu une relation. »

Cette révélation stoppa net le cours des pensées de Severus Rogue qui se figea et sa bouche forma une moue que jamais il n'aurait imaginé faire.

« Comment ? éructa-t-il. Lucius Malefoy et ...

- Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger ! Voyons Severus, restez sérieux deux minutes. C'est important ce que j'ai à vous dire. »

Severus se questionnait de plus en plus sur la sénilité du soi-disant sage. Que pouvait-il faire des histoires écœurantes histoire de cœur d'étudiants qu'il exécrait ? En quoi était-il concerné ?

Et c'était Dumbledore qui lui demandait d'être sérieux, alors qu'il l'avait interrompu en pleine confection d'une potion de sommeil définitif ! C'est le Département des Mystères qui se moque du Ministère !

« Lucius Malefoy retient Mademoiselle Granger en otage ! »

Albus Dumbledore le fixait avec ses grands yeux écarquillés qui semblaient avoir doublé de volume et les loupes qui lui servaient de lunettes n'étaient pas pour l'arranger.

Stoïque, Severus Rogue, lança un regard placide et désintéressé à son directeur :

« Au risque de vous décevoir Albus, je crains que l'état de santé de Mademoiselle Granger ne soit pas l'une de mes priorités.

- Severus ... sermonna Albus Dumbledore. Vous n'avez pas le temps de plaisanter. Il faut que vous alliez la sauver.

- Pourquoi m'envoyez-vous ? Ce serait l'occasion parfaite pour Monsieur Potter de nous prouver à tous que ces actes héroïques ne se résument pas à une cicatrice sur son front et à la patience dont il fait preuve pour supporter la compagnie de Monsieur Weasley et de Mademoiselle Granger.

- Ne discutez pas Severus ! Vous devez y aller ! Maintenant ! »

Et Albus Dumbledore se précipita vers la sortie avant de s'interrompre sur le pas de la porte.

« Un conseil d'ami, Severus : surveillez votre chaudron. Votre potion a pris une drôle de couleur. »

Severus n'eut pu dire un mot que l'ancien professeur de métamorphose disparaissait déjà. Une explosion suivit cet entretien, éclaboussant les murs et le sorcier dont l'irritation latente le démangeait furieusement.

Severus Rogue pensa qu'il n'aurait pu avoir pire journée, mais il n'était malheureusement pas au bout de ses peines ...


	2. La narratrice improvisée

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Note : Le personnage OC apparaît dans ce chapitre. Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'a pas de nom. Je l'appelle simplement la _narratrice_ ou parfois la _jeune femme_. Le chapitre suivant, un peu plus long que celui-ci, sera posté dans quelques jours ( déjà écrit et corrigé ). En espérant que cela vous plaise, _bonne lecture !_

PS : Merci aux premiers lecteurs qui ne se sont pas enfuis en courant devant ce truc.

* * *

><p><strong>La narratrice improvisée<strong>

_Il était une fois ..._

Severus chercha d'un regard la voix angélique qui venait faire vibrer les cordes les plus sensibles de son haricot de coeur, incapable de les faire taire. Sous la lumière des candélabres de son bureau était éclairée, comme une apparition trop réelle pour être fantomatique, une jeune femme par laquelle il se retrouva irrémédiablement attiré. Ses cheveux sombres tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules comme le crépuscule recouvre le jour. Ses yeux verts perçaient son âme –

Severus et le personnage, surpris, se tournèrent vers la narratrice.

« Oups, je me suis trompée d'histoire. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Reprenons ... »

La Mary-Sue en puissance disparut en un claquement de doigt, aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et laissa place à une autre jeune femme qui se présenta aux yeux meurtriers de Severus Rogue. Un petit personnage d'environ un mètre cinquante s'était glissé dans le recoin le plus sombre du bureau du professeur de potions – parce qu'il existait bien un recoin plus sombre que les autres dans cette pièce.

Severus lui lança un regard meurtrier. De ses cheveux bruns à ses yeux marron, de sa moue amusée aux petites fossettes qui creusaient ses joues, il ne reconnut rien.

Comment cette fille avait-elle pu atterrir dans son bureau ?

« Pourrais-je savoir qui vous a permis d'entrer ? cracha-t-il.

- Je suis le narrateur. Je suis là pour t'accompagner dans ta nouvelle aventure, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. »

La familiarité dont fit preuve la narratrice stupéfia Severus Rogue. S'il avait pu la tuer rien qu'avec un regard, il l'aurait sans doute fait.

« Nous n'avons pas gardé les hippogriffes ensemble, Mademoiselle. Restez polie ou vous risqueriez de vous en rappeler.

- Ne le prends pas mal, mais tes menaces n'ont aucun effet sur moi. Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est moi qui te dirige. Je décide de ce que tu fais, ce que tu dis, ce que tu es ... t'as compris le truc ?

- Bien sûr et moi je suis Merlin, le plus grand mage de tous les temps, se moqua Severus Rogue, un sale rictus étirant ses fines lèvres. »

Mais son sourire se fana aussi vite qu'il était venu. Une importante fumée l'avait enveloppé. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa il put constater que sa célèbre robe noire avait disparu pour laisser place à un ensemble gris de mauvais goût. Inquiet il porta ses mains à sa tête et sentit sous ses doigts une étrange texture qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier.

« C'est l'effet que ça fait d'avoir les cheveux propres, répliqua la narratrice. »

C'était à son tour de rire devant un Severus Rogue dont l'expression faciale s'était arrêtée à mi chemin entre la colère et la peur.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? beugla-t-il en se voyant dans le miroir, apparu au même moment que la narratrice. »

Une longue barbe avait poussé sous son menton, il s'était tassé d'au moins dix centimètres, son abdomen avait gonflé comme une baudruche et son visage s'était ridé. Il ressemblait trait pour trait aux représentations de Merlin qu'il avait pu observer dans les livres poussiéreux de la bibliothèque de Poudlard qu'il feuilletait régulièrement à l'époque où il n'était qu'un étudiant.

« J'ai dit, je fais ce que je veux, répondit la narratrice.

- Mais vous n'avez pas le droit !

- J'ai tous les droits et si je veux te changer en crapaud, je te changerai en crapaud. Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter. Nous n'avons pas tout notre temps. Comme te l'a gentiment expliqué Dumby, Hermione a de graves problèmes de couple et Lucius Malefoy lui est tombée dessus. Il faut absolument que tu ailles l'aider.

- Pourrais-je avoir une explication ... commença-t-il, alors qu'il triturait toujours avec la même inquiétude chaque partie de son corps. »

Mais la narratrice l'interrompit. Elle lui rendit son apparence d'origine d'un simple geste de la main, comme si user de magie eût été aussi naturel que de respirer et reprit :

« Arrête tes pleurnicheries. Il faut que tu ailles la sauver ! Je te guiderai dans ta quête quand on sera là-bas, mais j'attends la plus grande coopération de ta part. De toute façon, ce n'est pas compliqué, tu as vu comment ça se passe quand tu n'es pas d'accord. »

Severus Rogue sembla considérer la situation quelques secondes, n'oubliant pas de jeter un énième regard vers son reflet – nez crochu, teint cireux et prunelles noires avaient retrouvé leur place sur son visage. Après une immense inspiration, exprimant sans doute le soulagement, il demanda :

« Pourquoi m'avoir choisi ? Il y avait sûrement d'autres personnes bien plus qualifiées.

- Parce que c'est original. »

Le professeur haussa un sourcil, jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule à la narratrice et voulut répondre à la narratrice, mais se ravisa presque aussitôt. Qui sait en quoi elle l'aurait transformé cette fois-ci.

« Qu'est-ce que cela va me rapporter ? questionna-t-il.

- Faut-il vraiment que cela te rapporte quelque chose ?

- Il est préférable, oui.

- La gloire, la bravoure, l'estime de soi, tenta la narratrice, en vain, vu la grimace qu'affichait le professeur Rogue. Bien, peu importe. De toute façon, il est trop tard pour renoncer ! Maintenant ... que l'histoire commence ... »

_Il était une fois_, un professeur de potions nommé Severus Rogue qui avait été rendu aigri par des années passées dans les caves du château de la très célèbres Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Severus s'apprêta à relever, mais préféra garder le silence. S'il intervenait, il aurait encore à s'expliquer et, après tout, plus vite cette histoire commencerait, plus vite elle pourrait finir.

C'était la perte de sa bien aimée qui avait causé chez lui le plus grand des chagrins. Incapable de panser ses blessures, il s'était efforcé de vivre en marge de la société, ne se consacrant plus qu'à son travail pour essayer d'oublier. En vain.

Mais un jour, alors qu'il préparait l'une de ses potions, son ami, le professeur Dumbledore, l'informa d'une bien triste nouvelle. Hermione Granger, l'une de ses élèves, s'était faite kidnapper par l'affreux Lucius Malefoy qui la détestait pour avoir perverti son fils unique, Drago Malefoy. Severus Rogue, qui en plus de ses activités de professeur, exerçait le rôle d'un agent double au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, était le seul à pouvoir entrer dans la forteresse impénétrable construite pas l'infâme Lucius. Toujours prêt à accomplir une mission, peu importe sa difficulté et les périples qui l'attendaient, il accepta cette tâche, bien qu'il sentît au fond de lui que celle-ci serait plus ardue que les autres.

Ce fut ainsi que Severus Rogue se retrouva propulsé devant le manoir de Wiltshire.


	3. La ( presque ) impénétrable forteresse

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Note : Je voulais poster ce chapitre plus tôt, mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Il est un peu plus long que le précédent, le suivant devrait l'être autant. _Bonne lecture_ !

* * *

><p><strong>La ( presque ) impénétrable forteresse<strong>

Une épaisse brume s'était abattue sur la ville ce soir-là, à peine la lune transparaissait-elle derrière les nuages, impossible de voir à deux mètres devant soi. Pourtant, perçaient dans la nuit, comme une manifestation maléfique, deux immenses tours : les tours de la forteresse de Lucius Malefoy.

Le manoir était encadré par de monstrueux murs de pierre sur lesquels s'élevaient pour aller manger les nuages, déchirer le ciel de leurs dents d'acier, de sombres et sinistres gargouilles tout droit sorties des livres de magie noire les plus terrifiants. Même dans leurs plus horribles cauchemars les habitants de cette petite ville du Wiltshire n'avaient vu pareils monstres. Personne ne s'était plus approché du château depuis des jours, personne hormis le valeureux et brave Severus Rogue.

Le professeur Rogue se racla la gorge et lança un regard perplexe à la narratrice qu'il ne parvenait à distinguer dans cet insupportable brouillard.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda cette dernière, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- Pourrais-je avoir l'explication aux adjectifs "valeureux" et "brave" que vous m'attribuez ? Ne pensez-vous pas qu'ils sont un peu ... exagérés, disons les choses clairement, conclut le professeur Rogue, une pointe de fierté pour teinter sa lugubre voix.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est moi qui décide. »

Severus Rogue marmonna entre ses dents, pour toute réponse, un monceau d'injures que la narratrice ne parvint à distinguer.

Il regretta tout aussi vite cette minime protestation car il se sentit porté dans les airs. Sa chute fut conclue par le choc d'une masse dure entre ses cuisses. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, non sans une certaine réticence, il aperçut un hippogriffe au plumage blanc, coiffé d'un heaume en argent.

« Mais qu'est-ce ... ! » s'exclama-t-il en se dégageant comme il put de l'assise de son majestueux destrier.

La tentative se révéla catastrophique. Le professeur Rogue dégringola et s'étala sur le chemin rendu boueux par la pluie. Il retira la mixture gluante de ses cheveux et maudit la narratrice.

« Pourquoi un hippogriffe ? » osa-t-il demander.

Il se releva, non sans difficulté, et décrotta sa robe noire d'un coup de baguette. Il lança un regard inquisiteur à la jeune femme. Ses questions se multipliaient, mais il était trop malin pour ne pas se douter que tôt ou tard cela lui retomberait dessus.

Comment ... comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans une pareille situation ?

« Parce que c'est classe » fut la réponse qu'il reçut.

Severus porta ses deux mains à ses tempes et les massa. Il sentait le mal de crâne poindre.

« Très bien ... »

Il ne comprenait aucunement les choix de cet étrange personnage. Il n'avait pas besoin de « destrier », ni de quoi que ce soit que la narratrice décide de lui fournir. Il pouvait aussi bien entrer discrètement dans ce fichu manoir et jouer les agents double comme il l'avait toujours fait. Cette mise en scène tape à l'œil était tout bonnement grotesque et trop loin de tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire.

« Et encore, tu n'as rien vu, se moqua la narratrice qui avait lu ses pensées.

- Vous lisez dans mon esprit maintenant !

- Je fais ce que je veux ! rétorqua-t-elle dans une énième complainte. »

Et ni une, ni deux Severus se retrouva paré d'une épée tranchante comme le diamant et aussi dure que la roche à son ceinturon. Il portait une lourde armure faite du métal le plus solide, brillant comme la lumière des étoiles. Severus brandit son épée et –

« Non ! » s'égosilla le professeur.

En signe de protestation, il croisa ses bras sur son torse – ou plutôt sur l'armure qui le recouvrait.

« Comment ça, non ? toisa la narratrice, choquée que son personnage la contredise.

- Parce qu'en plus je suis votre personnage maintenant ? Depuis quand suis-je votre personnage ?

- Depuis que je fais ce que je veux.

- Bien entendu et moi je suis M – »

Il écarquilla ses yeux noirs en deux billes globuleuses et se mordit la langue pour ne pas prononcer la fin de ce maudit juron. Il s'était fait avoir une fois, on ne l'y reprendrait plus.

« Je n'ai rien dit, rectifia le professeur Rogue. J'aimerais juste comprendre pourquoi je dois brandir une épée. Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas cet andouille de Gryffondor.

- Ca peut s'arranger, tu sais ...

- Même pas en rêve ! hurla-t-il d'une voix quelques peu tremblante. »

Severus Rogue brandit son épée, quoi qu'à contre-cœur, et la leva haut, fendant les airs, comme pris d'un soudain élan de lucidité. Là, il enfourcha son destrier, suivi de la narratrice, et ils s'avancèrent tous les trois vers l'entrée. L'hippogriffe les souleva et ils s'envolèrent au-dessus de la muraille pour s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres.

Ils ne furent bientôt aux yeux des habitants du Wiltshire, qui avaient curieusement soulevé leurs rideaux et vu ce brillant héros, plus qu'un point lumineux dans la noirceur de la forteresse.

Severus et son fidèle hippogriffe, Sirius –

« Alors là, non. Tout mais pas ça. Vous n'avez qu'à l'appeler James tant que vous y êtes ! protesta le professeur en se cramponnant comme il pouvait à sa monture.

- C'est toi qui vois, répondit la narratrice. »

Le sorcier, exaspéré, prit sa tête entre ses mains et haït plus encore – si c'eût été possible – James Potter et Sirius Black d'avoir été engendrés, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de retrouver son calme légendaire.

Nous disions donc ...

Severus et son fidèle hippogriffe, James, planèrent au-dessus des jardins du manoir. La surprise stupéfia le professeur quand il vit, qu'à la place des roseraies qui avaient toujours fleuri autour de la propriété de Lucius Malefoy, d'imposantes tentacules s'agiter. Le sorcier attrapa sa baguette et d'un coup sur sa gauche, d'un coup sur sa droite, il se débarrassa de ces dérangeantes envahisseuses qui cherchaient à s'enrouler autour de ses jambes. En quelques sorts, il neutralisa la plante et put reporter toute son attention à son trajet dans la nuit.

Mais alors qu'il se croyait hors de danger, le sorcier se sentit brusquement vaciller et l'hippogriffe piqua vers le bas. Ils perdaient dangereusement de la vitesse et Severus savait que s'il ne reprenait pas rapidement la situation en main, ils se retrouveraient tous empalés sur l'un des démoniaques végétaux de Lucius Malefoy.

Il s'accrocha comme il put au fantastique animal et stoppa leur infernale chute d'un seul sortilège. Il guida la course de sa monture jusqu'à la terre ferme, non sans quelques frayeurs. Ce ne fut qu'une fois descendu de son destrier, moins bien majestueusement que ce que les lecteurs attendaient, car il se prit les pieds dans sa cuirasse et manqua de tomber, qu'une voix, dure et rocailleuse, vint s'élever parmi les ombres de la nuit.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Severus Rogue ne reconnut pas là la voix de la narratrice et il aurait juré qu'il n'avait pas parlé.

Il tourna son regard vers l'hippogriffe, puis sur la narratrice agrippée à lui qu'il brûlait de ses yeux noirs.

« Ne me dites pas que ...

- C'est bien moi qui aie parlé, avoua l'animal. Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir fait peur, mais je ne vois presque rien dans la nuit. Vous savez, je me fais vieux et mes sens commencent à défaillir. »

Le professeur Rogue fulmina, se promettant de le faire payer à la narratrice dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Quand il fit volte-face sur le chemin, la gigantesque porte de fer du manoir des Malefoy lui fit face. Deux énormes serpents l'entouraient et un « M » y étaient gravés au centre.

« Tu vois, Sevy, même si tu avais voulu te tromper, tu n'aurais pas réussi, commenta la narratrice qui l'avait rejoint à terre.

- Se-quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il.

- Tu n'aimes pas ? s'étonna-t-elle. »

Severus Rogue l'ignora pendant un moment et observa les lieux. Toutes les fenêtres de la demeure étaient barricadées par des rideaux de fer et il y avait cette immense porte devant lui. Elle ne pouvait être la seule entrée.

Le professeur s'apprêta à faire appel à l'hippogriffe – peut-être pourrait-il le guider tout en haut des tours où il serait possible de pénétrer ce qui était bel et bien une forteresse, mais l'animal s'était éloigné. Il se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, tout près des haies d'un labyrinthe. Il avançait en tâtonnant devant lui, petit pas par petit pas.

Le sorcier porta à nouveau son plus que légendaire regard meurtrier sur la narratrice.

« Ne pouviez-vous pas me trouver un "destrier" de meilleure fraîcheur ?

- Je n'avais plus que celui-ci en stock, se justifia-t-elle en haussant les épaules et occultant l'expression outrée qui naissait sur les traits du professeur. Arrête de faire ton difficile et viens donc te présenter à Lucius Malefoy. Brandis ton épée et défie-le, dit-elle en se postant devant la porte de fer.

- Que je le ...

- Que tu le défies.

- Ca n'a aucun sens, lui fit-il remarquer. Je devrais plutôt trouver un moyen discret et rusé d'entrer dans la demeure, plutôt que de me présenter tout brillant que je suis devant Lucius Malefoy.

- Ne fais pas ton Serpentard ...

- Je suis un Serpentard, rappela-t-il, une expression des plus blasées transparaissant dans son regard. Je ne peux agir que comme tel.

- Mais j'ai décidé que ...

- Bon très bien ! »

Severus Rogue se plaça devant la porte et brandit son épée et pointa sa lame tranchante.

« Montrez-vous, Lucius, que je vous défie. »

Un silence mortel s'abattit sur les personnages. Ce fut la narratrice qui le brisa :

« Sérieusement Sevy, "montrez-vous" ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à dire à l'affreux Lucius Malefoy qui retient la belle Hermione Granger en otage.

- N'associez plus Mademoiselle Granger à la beauté, pria le professeur sur le visage duquel campait tout le dégoût du monde.

- Et moi je te prie d'y mettre un peu plus de cœur ! Même ma grand-mère aurait pu faire mieux.

- Comme si cela allait changer quelque chose, souffla Severus Rogue.

- Mais essaye au moins !

- Pourriez-vous au moins me dire ce que je vais rencontrer derrière cette porte ?

- Non, ça je ne le peux malheureusement pas. Tu dois seul découvrir ta quête. »

Rogue haussa les yeux au ciel et leva à nouveau son épée devant lui. Cette fois-ci plus fort il s'écria :

« Pourquoi te caches-tu donc dans tes ténèbres, ô toi infâme Lucius ! Craindrais-tu de me défier ?! Viens donc, si tu l'oses ! »

Peu convaincu, Severus Rogue se tourna vers la narratrice qui agitait son pouce dans les airs et affichait un air des plus satisfaits sur le visage.

« C'est parfait ! »

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot, un grincement à faire pâlir les plus braves fit trembler la terre. S'ouvrirent les portes de l'enfer de Lucius Malefoy.

Severus Rogue joignit le pas à la narratrice et ils quittèrent les ténèbres pour s'enfoncer dans de plus sombres abysses.


End file.
